The invention relates to a holder for busbars. European Patent EP 0 751 585 B discloses an example of a busbar holder for side-by-side terminal blocks, additional busbars, described therein as conductor rails, can also be used. Such busbars serve to make contact with a plurality of contacts. In particular, screw contacts are used to make the contact. An example of a frequent application is the selective bridging of selected side-by-side terminals of a side-by-side terminal block composed of a plurality of side-by-side terminals. In such a case, it is undesirable for the busbar to change its position, in other words, to be displaced, for example, when screw contacts are tightened. What is needed is an improvement for the mechanical retention or mounting of the busbar.
The prior art mountings for busbars have complex structures. In particular, it is frequently necessary to secure the busbar with the aid of a screw securing device or, as in the case of European Patent EP 0 751 585 B, by a mechanical retention device affixed or applied subsequently.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a busbar holder that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that forms a holder for a busbar as simply as possible with the busbar holder serving for the mechanical retention or mounting of the busbar.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a busbar holder including a body having a receiving slot for receiving a busbar with a busbar axis, the receiving slot having an interior, and at least one spring-loaded jaw connected to the body and projecting into the interior of the receiving slot, the at least one spring-loaded jaw forming a stop fixing the busbar with respect to the busbar axis when the busbar is inserted in the receiving slot.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the at least one spring-loaded jaw has a spring part for projecting the at least one spring-loaded jaw into the interior of the receiving slot under pressure.
The invention is based on the idea of providing, on the busbar holder, a receiving slot formed to complement the geometry of the busbar. At least one spring-loaded jaw abutting against a spring member projects into the slot cross-section of the receiving slot. Such a configuration has the advantage that the busbar holder according to the invention can, for its part, be used as a busbar holder positioned at the edge. In such a configuration, the spring-loaded jaw projects into the cross-section of the receiving slot and forms a stop for the busbar, thus canceling the axial displaceability of the busbar. Secondly, however, it is also possible to use the busbar holder according to the invention as an intermediate holder for relatively long busbars. In such a case, the receiving slot encloses the busbar with positive fitting. However, the spring-loaded jaw is simply pressed out of the cross-section of the receiving slot against the spring pressure, so that the spring-loaded jaw no longer projects disruptively into the receiving slot. The receiving slot is, thus, entirely exposed for the busbar to be passed through.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the at least one spring-loaded jaw is two spring-loaded jaws, the receiving slot has two edges or sides, and one spring-loaded jaw is disposed at each of the two edges or sides of the receiving slot.
Advantageously, the busbar holder is embodied with one spring-loaded jaw at each of the two ends of the receiving slot. As a result, it is possible to use one and the same busbar holder, in one case, as an edge limiting holder on the right-hand side of the busbar and, in another case, as an edge limiting holder on the left-hand side of the busbar. The spring-loaded jaw that is not needed in each case, and is therefore disruptive, is simply pressed out of the receiving slot, while the other spring-loaded jaw that is needed in the particular case acts as a right-hand or left-hand end stop for the busbar. It is, thus, possible, with a single type of busbar holder, to provide both a right-hand edge-limiting stop and a left-hand edge-limiting stop, and also an intermediate holder interposed between the edge limiting stops. The configuration is simple in terms of production engineering and additionally minimizes the necessary stock keeping in an advantageous manner.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the receiving slot has a U-shaped cross-section including two legs and a bottom, the bottom and at least one of the two legs form a constriction, and the at least one spring-loaded jaw is disposed in a region of the constriction.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the receiving slot is disposed lying on one of the legs and horizontally pivoted on the busbar holder.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the receiving slot is horizontally disposed along one of the legs.
Particularly advantageous is the use of the U-shaped cross-section for a receiving slot where the receiving slot is formed in the manner of a receiving mouth. The receiving mouth encloses the busbar, customarily of rectangular cross-section, from three sides, which advantageously favors the guiding and mounting properties of the holder. It is advantageous, moreover, to configure the spring-loaded jaws in the region of the constriction formed by the bottom of the U-shape with each one of the two legs of the U-shape. In such a case, the busbar is already guided in the receiver, with positive fitting and in a flat position, before it enters into engagement with the spring-loaded jaws. Then, it is very easily possible, with the aid of the busbar, to move a spring-loaded jaw standing in the way out of the cross-section of the receiving aperture into its inactive position. Moreover, such spring-loaded jaws are provided with good protection on the busbar holder and are well safeguarded against destruction.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the at least one spring-loaded jaw projects into the receiving slot from one of the two legs.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the receiving slot has an end, and the at least one spring-loaded jaw is disposed at the end of the receiving slot.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the receiving slot has a bottom, and the at least one spring-loaded jaw projects into the receiving slot from the bottom.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the receiving slot has a top, and the at least one spring-loaded jaw projects into the receiving slot from the top.
A configuration of the receiving slot is frequently needed in practice for the fitting of the busbar holder from the front side of the holder. Such a configuration is further developed by having the spring-loaded jaws both project from below into the receiving slot and hang down from above into the receiving slot. Similarly, it is possible to provide a hanging spring-loaded jaw at one end and a projecting spring-loaded jaw at the other end. In a further embodiment, of course, it is also conceivable to provide one projecting and one hanging spring-loaded jaw in pairs at each end of the receiving slot.
To enable the spring-loaded jaws to be moved more easily out of their active position, where they project into the receiving slot, and into their inactive position, where they expose the receiving slot, in accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the spring-loaded jaw has narrow sides with run-up ramps or they are simply chamfered to form run-up ramps. Thus, the surfaces of the run-up ramps form track guides for the edges of the busbars as they run up thereon, so that the busbar edge simply moves whichever spring-loaded jaw or jaws is/are not needed at the time into a respective inactive position as a result of the continued pressing of the busbar into the receiving slot.
It is particularly advantageous for the busbar holder to be injection molded from plastic. In terms of plastic injection molding technology, in accordance with again an added feature of the invention, it is easy simply to mold the spring-loaded jaws on spring arms, which, in turn, are connected to the housing.
To secure the busbar in its final installed position in the busbar holder, in accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, a pivotable retaining projection is mounted in front of the receiving slot for fixing the busbar therein. Advantageously, a pocket is molded into the receiving projection to receive a screwdriver blade. With the aid of the screwdriver blade, it is easily possible to manipulate the retaining projection, in particular to open the receiving slot for the busbar to be pushed in or out.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the body has a mounting arm, and the retaining projection is moveably connected to the body through the mounting arm acting as a pivot spring such that the retaining projection can be moved to fully expose the slot aperture.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a busbar holder, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.